New Beginnings A Buffy Season 8
by lexi-charmed
Summary: After the battle with the First, Buffy and the Scoobies moved to Bath, England. There are new slayers all over the place and Buffy needs to figure out what her next move should be. How about Rome? But who is Cossette LaPoint? And who's watching Buffy?
1. When In Rome

**Ok, just to introduce this. Here is my idea for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer continuation. It was actually supposed to be a friend of mine that wrote this, but she found that she didn't have the time and I loved her idea so much that I decided to write it instead. I know that plenty of these have been done (more than likely) but I haven't read them, nor have I read the comics, so I don't know what they all include. I hope that this is something different, I've tried to keep the characters from the show the same.**

**Its called New Beginnings for several reasons, one being because I don't want it to be just seen as a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8...and I've adapted this first episode from my friend's idea so it is a new beginning.**

**Below you'll find the characters in the episode. Each chapter will be the next episode in the series. I hope you enjoy, please do read and review.  
**

New Beginnings

1x01: When In Rome

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells

Sophia Bush as Cossette LaPoint

Special Guest Starring:

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehne

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

It was a warm night for September, in a fairly large house in Bath, England. This was where Buffy had moved herself and the Scoobies to after they destroyed the Hellmouth, along with the whole town of Sunnydale. It was unsure how many people died in that battle, a few of the new Slayers fell, Anya and also Spike, but how many innocent bystanders? Buffy could not have been sure if everybody had left.

She had decided to stop worrying about it, however. It was best not to think back to the battle. They had to move on, there was plenty of more evil out there.

After several months the group of Scoobies and new Slayer began to split up. Buffy stayed in Bath, with Dawn, Xander and Giles. They were staying at the house of Rupert Giles, along with the newer Slayers that they had found along the way. Willow had left to go to South Amercia, feeling like she was needed there, and her girlfriend, Kennedy, went with her. Angel still fought in L.A and a few other more experienced Slayers were dotted around the North American continent. Faith was staying in Bath, for now. She had decided that it best for her and Buffy to work together and train the newbies, in case of another Hellmouth. Of course there was another one that they all knew about, in Cleveland, which was where three of the more experienced Slayers were.

It was late on the warm night that Buffy and Giles sat at the dining table of the small house, cups of cocoa in their hands.

"You really think we should move there?" Buffy questioned her Watcher. She would always class Giles as her Watcher, even when he was fired from that duty, he was her Watcher, the one person that she could turn to for advice. He was there for her when her mother had died, he was the first person that she called. Not only was he her Watcher, he was also like a father to her. She was going to listen to the advice he had now.

"To be honest, Buffy, I think its your best option," Giles nodded his head in answer to his Slayer's question. He would be sad to see her leave, but it just made a lot more sense and he was about to tell her why, "You're not needed over in America as much now, not with Willow, Angel and the more experienced new Slayers out in that area. All the newer Slayers are here where Faith will be. England isn't that big. This could be your best option."

"I know," Buffy agreed with what Giles had said. They had been talking about this all night, since Dawn had decided to go to bed. Where they were staying now was getting crowded, too many new Slayers were turning up all over the place, right now they needed to come here so they could learn how to handle their new found supernatural abilities, "I did say the rest of Europe needed protection. I just don't wan tto leave the rest of the guys. It's bad enough being so far away from Willow. She was my best friend, Giles."

""You don't have to go alone, Buffy," Giles sighed, "You'll have to take Dawn with you and I'm sure Xander won't want you to be alone," when Buffy nodded her head, Giles could continue, "I'll still have Faith here to help me train the newer girls and also the Watchers that I'm training."

"What about me?" Buffy now thought, if she left she would leave her Watcher behind, "Don't I still get a Watcher?" After the Watcher's Council had been destroyed by the Harbringers and all the Watchers killed, Giles had had to group people together to train as Watchers, since all these new Slayers would need them. Some of the new people were children of the deceased Watchers, others were people that Giles could recruit – people that he could trust.

"I only have one that is semi-qualified, Buffy. You've got Dawn, you know she thinks of herself as a Watcher-in-Training."

"Who is it that you have, Giles?" she waited for an answer but did no like it when she found out exactly who Giles had in mind, "No! No way am I taking Andrew!"

"Buffy, he did prove himself in the fight against The First," Giles explained to her. If he was honest, he wanted to get rid of Andrew, he knew why Buffy was not impressed with the idea, "And you did say that you wanted a Watcher."

"Fine," Buffy sighed, reluctantly, "But its only temporary. If he gets on my nerves just a little, or even thinks about doing something evil, I'm sending him back to you," Giles nodded, but Buffy was not sure whether it was because he was agreeing to her ultimatum or whether he was just sympathising with her. She decided not to ask, she had too much to do, and people to find in the house, "Well, I'd best go tell the others."

---Opening Credits---

Buffy looked at the bags that were in front of her on the bed that she was staying in. Next to her bed was Dawn's, which looked exactly the same. They were both packing in silence, but not an awkward silence, they were both looking forward to their new journey. Dawn was excited about the prospect of the move, it was just a shame some of the others were not. Faith being one of them, who stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching as the two sisters packed.

"Giles told me you were leaving," she spoke, causing Buffy and Dawn to look at her. She did not really know what to do with herself, "Looks like its true."

"Well, we're needed elsewhere," Buffy nodded her head, surprised in herself that she would actually miss Faith. The two had had their differences over the past few years, both agreeing that two Slayers were never meant to survive at the same time, it made Buffy wonder how they would survive with handfuls of Slayers around the world, "You'll be ok with the newbies, right?"

"You know me, B. Five by five," Faith put up her usual defence. Before Buffy came along, there was nobody who really gave her a chance. Buffy had tried to kill her once, Faith had turned evil, but still Buffy gave her another chance – after a long talk with Angel – they fought side by side to destroy the hellmouth, "You know, I'm actually gonna miss you, B. I never thought I'd sat that."

"Well, the same goes for you." Buffy smiled softly as Faith looked over to Dawn.

"I'll miss you too, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Dawn rolled her eyes, wanting to remind everybody that she was a 17-year-old woman. Nobody ever listened to her though.

"I hear Xander's going with you."

As if on cue, Xander appeared behind Faith, an eye-patch still covering his left eye – the eye that had been taken out by Caleb. He never thought he would be able to get used to it, and for a while he doubted that he would be able to forgive Buffy for leading them all to the vineyard, but after the years that she had sacrificed herself to save the world, after the years they had fought side by side, he needed to. She was his best friend and he would never forget that. That was the main reason he was going with her now. Willow was happy in South America with Kennedy and even though Buffy would have Dawn, he knew she needed a friend too.

"That I am," he said with a smile and then looked at the Summers sisters, "Are you two lovely ladies ready for me to take your bags to the car?"

Their bags were fully packed, so Xander picked up as many as he could and took them down to Giles' car. Giles had insisted that he drive them to the airport. Dawn took some bags too, following Xander while the two Slayers said their goodbyes.

"Will you be ok on your own?"

"I won't be on my own, B," Faith smiled, but she knew what Buffy really meant, "I've got Giles, everything will be fine. You don't need to worry all the time, I'm not going to try and kill any of them."

"I never thought you would," Buffy jumped in quickly, she knew Faith had repented for her sins, she had put herself in jail. The only reason that she was out was because the Harbringers had come after her. She would have turned herself back in, but Buffy had decided it best that she stay with the new Slayers, she would be needed to help training, "It's just, with them being new and the job and with what happened to Robin…"

"Really Buffy, you don't need to worry about it," Faith did not want to remember what had happened to Robin, it still hurt too much to think about it, "I'm fine, the girls are fine. Everything is going to be fine. Now get to the airport, get on that plane to Rome and have a good time away from all this. Just call me if you ever need some help."

"I will do," Buffy nodded and then hugged Faith, "Bye Faith."

Faith returned the hug, closing her eyes she fought back the tears. She really was going to miss Buffy.

"Buffy, if you don't come now, we're going to leave without you." Dawn's voice called out from down the stairs, causing the two Slayers to laugh. It was time to leave.

---Commercial Break #1---

The sun was hot, it hit them the minute they stepped off the plane. It was much like the California sun that they were once used to, but after spending so much time in England, they forgot all about the humidity.

Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Andrew all stood outside the doors of the airport, bags in hands as they looked around for their lift. Giles had said that a car would be waiting for them, he and Buffy had made sure everything was arranged before she left.

"I'm not sure I like it here." Andrew said, looking around as everyone who passed him spoke in Italian.

"Andrew, you've been here two minutes." Dawn sighed.

"Remind me why he came here again." Xander now asked, looking towards Buffy but it was Dawn that answered him, glaring at her sister.

"Apparently we need a Watcher, not just me." She was just as good as any Watcher-in-training, she had been doing the research stuff for years now.

"Well, when we need someone to do the dangerous research we can just send him," Buffy shrugged her shoulders at Dawn, "I'd rather not risk you neck, Dawnie."

"Oh right," Dawn suddenly liked the idea that Andrew had come with them, not surprisingly, so did Xander, "Well, that makes sense." However there was something that was annoying Xander, why did it have to be him? Of course, everything that Giles had told Buffy just a week ago was explained, while Buffy continued to look out for the car that was collecting them. That was when a large, black car pulled up. The windows were blacked out with American flags sitting on the bonnet. This was definitely their car.

Nobody said a word as the doors opened and a figure stepped out. The figure was smartly dressed, in civilian clothes. He was muscular, his blond hair shining in the Italian sun. Buffy smiled as she looked right into Riley Finn's blue eyes.

"Hey, Buffy." Riley smiled, ignoring the shock on Xander and Dawn's faces. Buffy knew to expect him, the only people that she and Giles had been in touch with were the military, knowing that they would be able to help out straight away.

"Thanks for meeting us, Riley."

"Ready to go to your new humble abode?" Riley asked, taking Buffy's bags and putting them into the car. Xander soon snapped out of his trance and followed suit, while Riley then took Dawn's bags, "I'll warn you now though, its not as big as Giles asked for at first. I hope it will be big enough in case you have any potentials turning up."

"They're all Slayers now." Dawn snapped out of her shock to correct Riley, who looked back at her with a confused expression. It was then that they realised Giles had not mentioned anything about the spell at the same time as mentioning Sunnydale was gone for good. That could be explained in the car though, right now, Buffy wanted to see her new home.

As they all climbed into the vehicle, Riley could not help but glance at Xander's eye patch, "I'm sorry about your eye, by the way."

"I'm getting used to it," Xander said with a smile and then decided the best way to deal with this was to crack a joke, "I think the patch makes me look cooler actually."

---

The car soon pulled up outside the new Summers' residence. It was two storeys high and a fair bit larger than the house back in Sunnydale. There were plenty of windows around, large windows too, no vampires would survive in there during the day.

As Buffy looked up at the house, she sighed sadly, Spike would not have been able to come with them if he had have survived the battle in Sunnydale, and Angel would not be able to be in the house during the day. The sun would definitely kill him. She did look at the house with a smile though.

"Our new home."

"Big enough?" Riley asked, as he and Xander got the bags out of the car. Dawn climbed out of the car and stared at the two storey building, she could not believe he was asking whether it would be big enough, it was twice the size of their house back in Sunnydale.

"It will be, Riley, don't worry too much." Buffy turned to him and winked.

"Well, there's four bedrooms, two bathrooms," Riley explained, placing Andrew's bags by him and then picking up Buffy and Dawn's. He began to make his way into the house, carrying them, while Xander took his own, "There's a kitchen, dining room, sitting room and a basement. The basement is already set up as a training room, with a large café too, in case you bring anything home with you." It was Riley's turn to wink now, causing Buffy to laugh and blush at the same time. She knew what he was implying but also knew it was in a joking way. He really meant anything evil, at least she hoped he did.

"Oh, and there's a large library too towards the back of the house." Riley looked at Dawn, remembering that Giles had mentioned that Dawn was now in charge of the research. Next, he looked at the two males that were with them, "There's also two separate apartments behind the house for you two."

"Great, thanks Riley." Xander grinned. They were being spoilt.

As Buffy took all of this in, a worry came to mind, a worry that they had had while in Sunnydale. "This is all great, Riley, but we can't…"

"If you mention price, Buffy Summers, I'm gonna kick your ass." Riley smirked at her, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"'Xcuse me?"

"Giles mentioned you'd be worried about it when he contacted me about getting you all kitted out," Riley explained, now looking at the three Scoobies, "There's no need, the military are paying for it all, after all, Slaying is a full time job."

"Will they pay her?" Xander wonder whether he was pushing the boat out with this question.

"You bet'cha," Riley grinned and looked back at Buffy, "It will mean they might call on you for some demon help, but it will be unlikely unless it's something big like a nest of vampires that we can't take out ourselves."

That was something that Buffy could deal with, as long as there was not anybody like Dr Walsh that would try and have her killed again. Their conversation was cut short as Riley's beeper went off. He placed the bags down in the foyer of the house and then checked his pager.

"I'd better go, I have an exped in China tomorrow," Riley explained to them all, "If you need anything just give me a call. There's also a list of numbers by the phone in there," he pointed towards the sitting area, "If you need them." With that, Riley was out of the door of the house, back towards his car.

"Thanks Riley!" Buffy called out to him but he was already gone.

"Bye Riley, it was good to catch up!" Xander called out just after Buffy, even though there was no hope that Riley would hear him.

"I didn't like him." Andrew spoke, suspicion in his voice, causing Xander to roll his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with him," he defended Riley, "Sure he let vampires bite him so he actually felt something and then left and got married without telling anyone…" Xander stopped as he felt Buffy's eyes glaring into him. He looked at her with an apologetic look, "But he's a great guy. A really great guy."

"I'm going to find my room."

"I'll race you." Buffy grinned at Dawn and then ran up the stairs.

"Hey! No fair!" Dawn called back out, after her sister, You got a head start! You better not take the biggest room!"

"Well, I'm going to check out the apartments." Xander sighed and picked up his bags once again, making his way through the house to find the way to the apartments. Andrew followed him, picking up his own bags again and then whinged.

"But these bags are so heavy! And you better not take the bigger apartment!"

---

Buffy stood at the doorway of her new room. It was perfect, she already loved it. It was reasonably sized, with a double bed near one of the large windows. A large closet stood in one corner of the room, with nightstands either side of her bed. A set of draws sat next to the closet and a small table with a mirror sat on the wall near the foot of her bed.

Her bags sat on her bed, she had not yet completely unpacked and would need to finish, but there were so many other things that she wanted to do. She could not believe the military had done all this for her.

"You don't to leave already, do you?" Dawn's voice came from behind her, laced with worry. Buffy turned with shock and looked at her sister.

"Of course not, what made you ask that?"

"Just the way you're standing here," Dawn admitted, "Its awesome here, Buffy, please tell me you'll give it a chance."

"Of course I will, Dawnie."

Dawn took that as an honest response, maybe it was just the fact that Buffy was missing Willow, she had been quieter than usual since they won the battle against the First, "Have you seen the library?"

"Only Watcher Junior could be so excited about a library." Buffy smirked at her sister, causing Dawn to blush a little.

"Have you checked out the training room, yet?" Buffy shook her head, she had come straight up to her room wanting to get as much unpacking done as possible, but now she wanted to explore. She felt like a small child on Christmas Day, "Do you want to check it all out now?" Buffy grinned at Dawn and nodded her head. Did Dawnie really need to ask?

---

The doorbell rang out through the one storey apartment building, causing Xander to rush through. He thought he would have gotten lost earlier, he had already gotten confused as he forgot which of the two bedrooms he had chosen to sleep in.

"Andrew, if this is you again, I'm gonna slam the door in his face." Of course, Andrew had been over three times now, to make sure that Xander had not chosen the bigger apartment. Xander had no idea on why it would matter though, it was not like Andrew would have anybody over, so who cared. On opening the door, Xander was pleasantly surprised to find the Summers sisters both stood there, both with matching looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Please don't slam the door in my face." Buffy pleaded with her friend, a glint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"I would never do that to you, Buff," Xander smiled and stepped to one side, allowing the two of the girls in. Dawn looked around, noticing that the front door led to a small hallway, with steps to one side and a small hallway that led of a room. To the left of her was a door to another room, "What's up? How not big enough you have to come here?"

"Actually, I was going to get a lay of the land and wondered if you wanted to come along." Buffy smiled at Xander, glancing around the apartment just like Dawn.

"My one eye isn't going to put you off?" Xander questioned, the thought of Buffy wanting him away from the battle against the First still fresh in his memory. It was not that he blamed her for that, it would have been safer for both him and Dawn to be out of the way, but did she really think Dawn would have gone along with that?

"One, its daylight, so if any vamps are jumping out then there's something seriously shifty going on," Buffy explained to him, "Two, I thought you'd want to see exactly what's in Rome too."

"And Dawn?"

"I only came to nosey at your apartment." Dawn grinned at Xander.

---

Evening had now fallen. Buffy still was not back, but that did not worry Dawn, as she looked through the many books on the many shelves in the huge library. She was amazed at how much the military had kitted this library out with, there was everything to do with anything demonic and magical, but what surprised Dawn even more was the fact that there were every book she could possibly need for school and lots of fiction books. They had thought of everything.

Dawn placed her hand on a book on witchcraft, it had always intrigued her but after what had happened to Willow, she had decided to stay away from it. Now, though, she was going do some light reading.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Dawn to jump and the book to knock off the shelf. Dawn sighed and picked it up, putting it back, before going to the door.

"It's just a door," she said to herself on the way there, wondering why she had gotten so jumpy about it, "Buffy's probably forgotten her keys."

The doorbell rang again, as she made her way through the house, into the foyer. This time the sound of the doorbell was frantic though. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called out just as she reached the door and opened it. Andrew ran in, making her jump a little, the fear in his eyes made her panic – but only a little.

"There's something after me."

Dawn remembered then that this was Andrew, there was always something after him – usually it was his own shadow. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes, which Andrew saw.

"No really," Andrew whined, "There's something in my apartment and its going to hurt me."

"You're such a girl!"

"I am not!" argued back, sticking his tongue out at Dawn and then went on to explain what it was, "It was big and hairy. I didn't see exactly what it was, it was too fast, but it was going to kill me."

Dawn sighed and made her way into the sitting room, where a trunk of weapons sat by the couch. She wanted to leave Andrew with this 'big and hairy monster' but knew that he would just pester her even more, so she would deal with it herself. Besides, she was not a kid anymore, she could deal with the big bad stuff.

Taking out an axe from the trunk, she turned to face Andrew, who's face had gone even paler than it was before.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what it is," Dawn explained to him and made her way past him to the front door, "Are you coming or are you going to be a wimp?"

"I don't have anything to protect myself with." Dawn simply rolled her eyes to his statement and made her way out of the house. At first Andrew stayed, looking around nervously, but then decided that he was going too.

"Dawn! Wait up!"

---Commercial Break #2---

The sun had set over the Italian sky, and the moon shone out. If Buffy was honest, she wanted to be back indoors by now, she was not sure about the demons and vampires here, especially with a one-eyed Xander. However, they had decided to spend too long wondering around certain areas.

"I think this concludes our tour." Xander was the first to talk, after the long silence they had had since getting an ice cream. It was then that Buffy realised that they were back at the square where they started their circular tour of Rome. She smiled and looked at Xander.

"Just in time too," the two began to make their way down a street with very few passers-by. There was no traffic on this street, unlike some of the others, Buffy never thought it would be so daunting trying to cross a road, "I don't think its that hard to find my way around, either."

"I think I know where I'm going to apply for a job." Xander now pointed out.

"Xander, you don't speak the language."

"I'll get a book." Xander simply shrugged as the two continued to walk down the quiet street. It was peaceful, something that Sunnydale never was – too many vampires.

"Well, I definitely found some vamp nests," Buffy sighed, sometimes she wished that she could get away from all this and it was a little easier now with so many Slayers, " forgot to tell you that the Coven said there was some demonic activity here, didn't I?" when Xander nodded his head, Buffy screwed up her nose, "I'm sorry. I can tell you now the Vatican looks to have s few spots."

"Just the Vatican?" Xander asked, a hopeful glint in his brown eyes but he sighed as he saw the look on Buffy's face.

"I wish, the ruins, the factory just down there," Buffy pointed back towards the way they came, "and this…" She stopped as a sound could be heard from the building in front of them. Xander stopped next to her with a sigh.

"Vampires?"

"Probably," Buffy pulled out a stake from the inside pocket of her jacket and began to walk towards the building, Xander was close behind her, "Stay here, Xander." Without another word, Buffy walked quietly into the building, leaving Xander out on the street, nervously pacing. He sighed, there was no way he could just wait, he never waited. Xander followed his friend into the building.

---

Dawn walked up to the door of Andrew's apartment. It had been left open a crack in Andrew's rush from it. Dawn could not help but roll her eyes, it was probably nothing, she was sure Riley would not put them somewhere with demonic activity. She pushed the door open and then took the axe with both hands, just in case, and shuffled over the threshold.

"Hello?" she called out into the building, "Who ever is in there, come out. I have an axe." The sound of shoes on the wooden floor behind her unnerved Dawn a little and she turned quickly, axe held high, until she heard a girly scream.

"Don't hurt me, Dawn."

"Andrew!" Dawn growled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't want to stay there on my own." Dawn wanted to throw another insult at him but bit her tongue, she was really wishing that Buffy hadn't agreed to bring him with them. Dawn made her way into the house, down the hallway that was very similar to Xanders, but the opposite way around, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What if it's a burglar?" Andrew questioned, in a whisper, "They might want to…"

"After what we dealt with in Sunnydale, you're worried about some burglar?" Dawn shook her head with raised eyebrows, amazed at this boy, "You really are a wimp, Andrew." Dawn continued to walk through the house but stopped as she felt something pulling her back, "Andrew, get off my top!"

"Sorry, I'm just really scared."

"I don't care," she growled again, "If you're not careful, I'm just gonna leave you here with whatever is here." In a flash of light, Andrew let go of Dawn's top, so she could continue to search through the house.

Suddenly the sound of something crashing in the kitchen could be heard, causing both Dawn and Andrew to jump. Andrew was now terrified, hiding behind Dawn, she Dawn took a tighter grip on the axe in her hands. Maybe Andrew was right, there was something in here.

---

Buffy looked at the nest of vampires in the building. There were seven, maybe eight, of them, they were all ready to fight her. They grinned, showing their teeth, they were up against a Slayer and they knew it. One of the vampires attacked her, but she easily flung him over her shoulder, next two attacked her at once. She was able to push one of them back but the second got the better of her, kicking her in her stomach. Buffy stumbled back, falling into a pair of arms. She looked behind her, thinking it was the vampire at first, but then realised that it was Xander.

"Thanks."

"I've got your back."

Buffy nodded and got back into the fight against the vampires. She spun around and kicked a vampire that was coming towards her, forcing him back into two of the other vampires. A third vampire backhanded her across the face, she grunted at the hit but then grabbed the vampire's arm, pulling it closer and staking it. The vampire turned to dust before her eyes.

Two of the vampires were going after Xander, who looked around for something to grab. There was a broken chair lying on the ground, which Xander was able to pick up. He held it as he looked at the vampires coming towards him. The two vampires laughed at him and advanced.

Buffy blocked a punch from another vampire and then punched him in the face. The vampire grabbed his nose in pain, as he stumbled back, but Buffy did not have time to regroup as another vampire came towards her.

"You're-a not welcome here, Slay-er." The vampire told her, his Italian accent strong. Buffy simply rolled her eyes and punched the vampire in the face before round-housing it. The vampire stumbled like the other although also landed on his back. Buffy jumped onto the vampire, her stake held high.

"Well, that's tough luck," she said, staking the vampire in his heart, "I'm here to stay." The vampire turned to dust and Buffy looked up to see who was next. She did not have time to react, as another vampire grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder.

Xander ducked out of the way of an attack from one of his two vampires, but the second was too fast for him. Xander felt a foot connect with his stomach and then a blunt pain. Xander flew backwards through the air until a wall stopped him. He had no idea what hurt more, his stomach or his back.

"This is-a too easy." One of the vampires laughed in a thick Italian accent and was about to advance on Xander, but Xander saw the vampire disintegrate. He wanted to be happy, but was confused, since he could see Buffy fighting to one side. Through the dust, a figure formed into a young girl, her redish brown hair hung in lose curls. She wore dark, tight fitting trousers and a red T-shirt, with a dark leather jacket over the top. A stake was in her hand.

The other vampire that was going after Xander turned to face the newcomer and narrowed his eyes, instantly recognising her. "You!"

"Me." The girl nodded her head. She went for the vampire, but he kicked out at her, causing her to drop her stake. The brunette round-housed the vampire and then kicked the piece of chair up to her. She threw the piece of wood at the vampire, the point connecting with his heart. The vampire simply turned to dust as Xander stared in wonder at the girl.

---

Meanwhile, back at Andrew's apartment, Dawn had made her way slowly and carefully into the kitchen. The axe was held as high as she could get it while she walked around the breakfast bar. She looked at the breakfast bar too see that a box of cereal had been knocked over, spilling its contents over the top and onto the floor. Next to the spilled cereal laid a smashed mug – it must have been the reason for the smashing sound.

"This is one messy demon." Dawn sighed.

"Actually that was me," Andrew confessed to the mess that he had already caused in his house. Dawn glared at him, "I was scared! I dropped it!" Dawn shook her head, disapprovingly and then looked back at the mess.

Suddenly, the flash of orange and white caught her attention, towards the door to the sitting area. Dawn frowned, wondering what she had seen, and made her way there.

---

Buffy was kicked in the neck, causing her to fly across the room. She had not seen the new girl that had shown up just in time to save Xander until she came to her rescue too. The girl made her way over to this vampire, she had taken out the rest of them, he was the only one left.

"You-a fight on the wrong-a side." The vampire told the girl, but she shook her head with a small laugh.

"Not quite." The brunette uppercut the vampire, causing him to fly into the air and land on his back. He got up quickly though and she had to duck out of the way from a punch, and then kicked her leg out on the ground. She stood up as the vampire scrambled to his feet, so looked back at Buffy and pointed at the stake.

"Can I?" she questioned, but did not wait for an answer. She simply took the stake, "Thanks." She then stood up fully and threw the stake at the vampire, hitting him straight in the heart. The vampire looked down at the stake and then at the girl. He turned to dust before he could say anything.

Buffy and Xander simply looked at the girl as she turned towards them, as small smile on her face.

"You must be the new Slayer." Buffy did not know what to say, "I was told you were coming. Cossette LaPoint." She held out her hand for Buffy to shake, Buffy did, but cautiously.

"Buffy…"

"Summers," Cossette finished her sentence with a laugh, "Like I said, I was told you were coming. They said to keep an eye on you, make sure you didn't get into too much trouble on your first night."

"They? Who are they?" Buffy asked, but Cossette never answered her question, instead she looked at Xander, who was still staring in shock.

"Xander Harris, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

Cossette looked between the two and sighed, she should have known that they would not have heard of her, "Finn didn't tell you?"

"Finn? Riley?" Buffy clarified, "How do you know him?"

"He should have given you some contact numbers," Cossette explained to Buffy, with a slight frown on her face, she would have to contact Riley and find out what he was doing, "He said he would."

"There's a book of numbers by the phone…"

"You'll find me in there," Cossette nodded her head as she quickly checked her watch, "If you don't mind, I need to go now. Sorry." Cossette ran past the two without another word, into the night.

"Ok, thank you!" Buffy called out, even though the girl had gone, "I think."

"Who was she?"

"We're calling Riley."

---

The sound of something crashing could be heard from the sitting room, causing Andrew to hide behind Dawn again as they walked in. Dawn had had enough now and simply shrugged Andrew off of her. She needed to be able to swing if she had to.

Her grip on the axe was a lot tighter now, her knuckles had gone white. She knew Andrew was right, there was definitely something here in the house. Slowly and quietly, she walked around the couch, he view becoming clearer with every step. The orange and white came into view more and she was ready to swing until she realised exactly what it was. Dawn's gaze softened and she put the axe on the couch, walking around to find that the orange and white monster was actually a cat, which was now laid on its front, licking at a broken lamp that had smashed.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Dawn smiled and reached down to pick up the cat. She held it in one hand and stroked it with the other, looking towards Andrew, "This is what you were scared off, Andrew. You are sure a girl."

---Commercial Break #3---

"This girl just showed up?" Dawn questioned as she sat on the couch of her own house, the cat, which she had decided to name Ginger, laid on her lap so she could stroke her. Buffy and Xander had been back for two hours now, explaining what had happened to them and about the girl that had shown up.

Buffy had, at first, tried to contact Riley but he was unavailable due to his exped in China tomorrow. She would have to call someone else in the military.

"She saved my life." Xander explained to Dawn. He had to admit, he was a little suspicious of the girl, but she knew about the military and she saved his life, a good point in his book.

"She did give a name though, Cossette LaPoint," Buffy explained to her sister, "She knows Riley, but I can't contact him at the moment. She's connected to the military."

"She didn't look like she really belonged there though."

"Or fought like it."

"Or spoke like it."

"I can check up on her." Dawn offered, indicating towards the library, that housed an ultraspeed computer too, with perfect internet access, everything she would need.

"Good, I could do with that," Buffy nodded her head, feeling like she was getting back into battle mode for a while, "See if there's anything about her. Her name is in the book though, she was telling the truth about that but…"

"She was strong Buffy," Xander cut her off, "She took out those vampires too easy for my liking."

"Tell me about it."

"Now about the cat…" Andrew changed the topic of conversation, a hint of questioning in his voice.

"Can we keep her, she's so cute," Dawn broke Andrew off at the mention of the cat, picking her up from her lap, "I always wanted a pet but mom wouldn't let me…"

Buffy could not help but smile as Dawn stroked Ginger. She knew Dawn always wanted a pet, it was one of the many discussions she remembered being young, and after everything she knew her sister could do with a pet to look after.

"You'll have to look after her," Buffy would agree on these conditions, "Make sure she has food and water."

"Yes, I promise I will," Dawn nodded her head in excitement, "Does that mean we can keep her?" After seeing Buffy nod her head, Dawn squealed, happily, "You're the best. I love you. But what about when I'm at school?"

"I'm sure Andrew can…"

"I don't like cats, they scare me."

"What doesn't scare you," Xander rolled his eyes, but no matter what Andrew said, there was no way that he was going to see Dawn upset now that she had been told she could have this cat, "I can make sure she's fed and watered while Dawnie's at school. Don't worry about that. Plus, I'll put a cat flap in the back door and she can come and go whenever she pleases."

"That sounds like a plan".

"Yay! You're so awesome." Dawn smiled, looking down at the cat. She was definitely going to love it here.

---

In a very basic apartment, in an underground basement, Cossette stood by the telephone, while twirling the cord around her finger.

"I met her, yes, she found the vampire next you suspected," Cossette looked into her apartment's sitting area, that led through into her bedroom. An old tattered couch sat in front of a small TV screen, she did not mind about the state though, it had everything she needed, "I will keep an eye on her, don't worry about that. I will make sure she doesn't find herself in the hands of the Wolf, Ram and Hart."

---End Credits---


	2. Someone Watching Over Me

**Thank you to the reviews for the previous episode. I hope you enjoy this one.**

New Beginnings

1x02: Someone Watching Over Me

**Starring:**

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells

Sophia Bush as Cossette LaPoint

Jensen Ackles as Daniel Waters

**Special Guest Starring:**

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

**Guest Starring:**

Jessy Schram as Nicki Strauss

Lochlyn Munro as Owen

Nynno Ahli As Vampire Ringleader

Buffy spun around and kicked out at one of the three vampires she was fighting. He was forced backwards into a tombstone in the dark cemetery in Rome. A second vampire ran towards her, but she simply pushed him backwards into the only female vampire that was there. The first vampire had stood up by now and was back in the fight, as he came Buffy's way, she pulled out a stake from the inside pocket to her leather jacket and had it ready as he ran at her. Buffy staked the vampire, turning him to dust, but it was not over yet.

The female vampire was the next to attack, running at Buffy, full-speed. Buffy let the vampire charge towards her until she was close enough for her to grab. Buffy grabbed the arms of the female and rolled backwards, onto the floor. Buffy's foot lodged into the vampire's stomach, giving her the needed advantage to kick her into a crypt wall.

Flipping herself up, Buffy got herself ready for the other vampire, but she did not realise that he was behind her and ready. She felt a kick to her back and found herself stumbling forward, onto the ground. She put her hands out to find something to grab a hold off, but there was nothing, just the freshly cut grass. The vampire grabbed Buffy's leg and twisted her around, he wanted to look into the Slayer's eyes as he killed her. However, he never had a chance as he turned to dust. Buffy had to sigh with relief when she say Dawn appear from the clouds of dust. Maybe it was a good job that she had brought her sister, Xander and Andrew along to the patrol now.

"Yay! I got one!" Dawn smiled, her wooden stake still in hand, but the smile was soon gone as the female vampire grabbed Dawn's arms, going after her neck. Dawn screamed out and closed her eyes, hoping that her sister would save her, but Buffy did not have to do anything as the vampire simply let go of her prey.

The female vampire swung her elbow backwards at head height, connecting with bone. Buffy now had the chance to pull herself from the ground and see that Xander was behind the vampire.

"Not fair!" Xander called out, as he grabbed his now bleeding nose, "You can't pick on the guy with one eye!"

Buffy used this bit of spare time to scissor kick the vampire in the chin, the vampire was not expecting this and it was visible by the shock in her eyes. Buffy span around and kicked the vampire again, making her stumble backwards.

"Buffy!" Dawn called out from the side of her. Buffy looked in time to see her sister throw a stake her way. She caught it with ease and then stabbed the vampire in the chest, turning her to dust. Three down, how many more vampires would turn up?

"Are you both ok?" Buffy questioned her sister and friend.

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about me, Buff," Xander smiled, his hand still to his nose, "I'm a-ok!"

"Where's Andrew?" Buffy now asked, looking around the dark cemetery just as groaning could be heard from behind a tombstone. Buffy sighed with a roll of her eyes as Andrew pulled himself up from the ground. She really should not have brought him along, but he insisted that he did not want to be left alone.

"That really hurt.!"

"I said don't come!" Buffy reminded him and walked off, closing followed by Xander. Dawn stayed a minute, making Andrew think that she cared, but it was just to throw a disapproving look his way.

"Don't tell me I'm a girl again." Andrew whined.

"I got to stake a vampire." Dawn simply shrugged and stuck her tongue out, before walking away. Andrew stomped his feet to the ground.

"No fair!" Andrew called out to them, "I want to stake a vampire! Hey! Don't leave me here alone! I don't like this place."

Andrew quickly ran to catch up with the others, none of them realising that the whole time they had been watched by Cossette LaPoint.

"She's going to get herself and her friends killed." Cossette sighed to herself, before discretely following them again.

---Opening Credits---

Dawn sat quietly at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast cereal. It was her first day at school today. She had no idea whether to feel happy, scared or worried about it. She hated school in Sunnydale, until she met some of her friends and then it was not all bad, but now she was going to an International school, part way through the semester, and she had no idea who anybody would be. She did not know whether she was up to date with fashion, she had already noticed that Italy was a little behind what America was. Sighing, as she ate another mouthful of cereal, she heard the door to the basement open. She looked up to see Buffy walking out in her sweats; her skin had a slight glisten of sweat to it and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Good workout?" Dawn asked her with a small smile.

"It would be better if you had some information about that Cossette girl for me." Buffy teased with a smile, while she stretched off her arm muscles. She hoped Dawn would see through her teasing and not get stroppy with her.

"I looked all night when we got back and all of the night before," Dawn explained, "There is nothing on this girl. Its like she doesn't exist. Maybe she gave a fake name."

That worried Buffy more than if they had found something. Her name was in the book by the phone, but Buffy had not dared to call any of the other numbers to check up on her. The military scared her, she would only talk to Riley about it.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good as Willow, Buffy," Dawn sighed, feeling like she was letting her sister down now, "I can't hack into all the systems, maybe the military are hiding her information."

"Don't worry about it, Dawnie," Buffy shook her head, the mention of Willow made her think back to when she was back in Sunnydale. Any information she needed, Willow would always find it, "We'll find out who she is eventually."

The sound of the front door closing stopped the conversation, causing Buffy to walk to towards the kitchen door. She could see Xander walking through, sporting a bruise under one of his eyes and down his nose. She could not help but cringe as she saw what the female vampire had done last night.

"That looks painful."

"It feels it but no worries. I've dealt with worse." Upon saying that, Xander pointed to his eye patch. He had gotten to the point now where he would happily make jokes about the loss of his eye. There was nothing he could do about it and no point in being miserable all the time, "So, anymore on Mystery Girl?"

"Not yet," Dawn shook her head in answer to the question and then got the best idea ever, "Maybe you should call Riley."

"I can't, he's in China."

"Well, one of the other numbers," Dawn suggested, she knew that Buffy did not want to call them but when all her searches had lead to dead ends in the past two nights, it was all they had left, "We could find out how she's connected to them."

"I'll do it today," Buffy sighed, reluctantly and then looked over to Xander, "Now, you need to get Dawnie off to school, that's if you're ok to drive her there."

"Course I am," Xander replied, knowing that Buffy meant the bruise on his face, "Like I said, I've had worse than an elbow to the face. C'mon you."

Dawn quickly took a mouthful of her orange juice that sat on the kitchen table and then kissed Buffy on the cheek.

"I love you."

"You too." Dawn said with a smile.

"What about me?" Xander questioned, looking between the Summers girls with a hint of hurt in his right eye.

"You too, Xander."

Hearing that, Xander smiled and made his way out of the house, closely followed by Dawn. Buffy simply watched as they left and then, with a sigh, made her way over to the phone. She picked up the book and flicked through it, finding out that the first name on the list would probably be the best.

"General Marshall," she said to herself and picked up the telephone, "I hope you can tell me something about her."

---Commercial Break #1---

Dawn walked through the hallway of her new school. She had just walked out of the principal's office and followed the map that she was given. Hopefully she would find her way around without really needing it soon. She was grateful though that everybody here spoke English, at least she would not have to learn a whole new language as well as the way around a new school.

Once she got to her locker, Dawn pulled out a piece of paper from the school's welcome pack, and found her combination. Once the locker was opened, she suddenly felt the feeling that she was back in her old school at Sunnydale, all lockers were the same.

"You're the new girl, right?" A girl's voice spoke from behind her, causing Dawn to jump a little, she had not realised anybody had walked over to her. Dawn turned around with a friendly smile, to find that there were three girls behind her. Two brunettes and a blonde; the blonde chewed on her gum.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn nodded, her friendly smile still in place.

"Nicki Strauss, Head Cheerleader," the blonde introduced herself, of course, Cheerleader – all schools had them, "These are my girls."

"Hi." Dawn looked at all of them, now unsure of herself. She hated coming up against Cheerleaders and they always had other reasons for being nice. She actually wondered whether they were being nice or just setting up to embarrass her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard you have no mom or dad, so what are you doing here?" Nicki questioned again, "Only people with money come here."

"And just what makes you think I don't have money?" Dawn asked, quite offended. Nicki simply looked Dawn up and down, implying that her dark jeans and casual green top stated that Dawn had no money, "This is all the rage in England."

"Not here, it isn't," Nicki laughed with a mean tint to it, "Let's get one thing straight. Stay out of my way or there'll be trouble." With a click of her fingers, Nicki turned and walked away, closely followed by her two friends. One of the girls, the one with the darker hair, turned back and gave Dawn an apologetic look but Dawn did not see it as she closed her eyes and leaned against the lockers. What a wonderful start to her time at her new school. She knew there was a reason to be worried this morning.

"How did Buffy find it so easy?"

"I'm sure you'll find people you'll fit in with and your sister didn't find it easy, from what I heard." A familiar voice spoke out, causing Dawn to open her eyes and look directly at Riley Finn. She took in Riley's appearance and wondered why he was here, dressed in a suit.

"I thought you were away."

"Just got back, thought I'd see the principal just to explain the circumstances a little better."

"What circumstances?"

"Your circumstances," Riley answered and then sighed, "Principal Montgomery knows all about us, he used to be one of us. He knows all about demons and vampires. You won't have a problem with him."

"So what did you need to explain?"

"Just had to make sure he knew exactly who you were," Riley smiled but then his gaze turned serious, "Also…" Riley took out a sealed envelope from his suit jacket pocket and handed it to Dawn. Dawn eyed the white stationary, to see Cossette LaPoint written on it, "There's the information you need about her, well some of it. General Marshall said Buffy had called him. I'm sure you'll do more digging but don't worry about her. She's good, won't hurt you, no matter what you read."

All Dawn could do was look at Riley, confusion evident in her eyes, but Riley did not have the time to go into any more detail about what he knew. With a quick 'good-bye', Riley left the school.

Neither of them realised that just down the hallway of the school, a man dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket, was watching them. The main continued to watch Dawn as she took arranged her books for her lessons and made her way to her class.

---

That night, Buffy walked through the cemetery alone. She felt like she was being watched and kept checking behind her every now and again. Vampires knew that she was in town and wanted her dead, she had to stay on her guard. As she walked, a vampire jumped out in front of her.

"I-a heard that the-a Slay-er was here." The vampire said, his accent just as thick as all the others she had come across.

"Haven't you heard? There's more Slayers out there now."

"But you are _the-a_ Slay-er. Buffy." The sound of her name made her tilt her head a little. So far, all the vampires in this city had called her "The Slayer", this was the first one that had said her name. Her move really had gotten around. Before Buffy could reply to the vampire, however, he clicked his fingers and three other vampires charged at Buffy.

Buffy managed to throw one of them over her shoulder, rolling to the floor in the process, but as she flipped back up, one of the vampires punched her in the jaw. Buffy stumbled back into the vampire she had flipped, but she managed to recover and kick that first vampire in the knee and then stab him in the chest with a stake she had quickly pulled out of her back pocket of her denim jeans. With that vampire dusted, she could turn back to the other three that were stood in front of her in the dark cemetery. One of the new vampires was making his way over to her, but Buffy simply waited for him to reach her, lunged out and let the vampire run into her stake.

More vampires appeared, as if from nowhere, she knew she was being watched!

"You guys don't like to play fair, do you?" Buffy questioned the group of vampires but quickly kicked out her leg at one of the vampires. The vampire grabbed her leg and threw her onto her back. One of the new vampires took his chance to jump onto the Slayer, straddling her and punched her in the face. He pinned her arms to the ground and let the animal inside him take over, he became the vampire that he really was. He leaned down, his teeth getting to Buffy's neck, wanting to taste the blood of a Slayer, but Buffy was ready for it and headbutted the vampire twice, forcing him to roll off her.

Buffy flipped off the floor in time for one of the other new vampires to kick her backwards. Buffy stumbled backwards, falling over the vampire that was still on the ground. She was losing this battle. She needed help.

Just as she thought that, a figure appeared, almost flying in, and kicked two of the vampires out of the way. Buffy saw straight away that it was Cossette, coming to save her life again.

"What do you-a think you can really do?" The ringleader of the vampires asked Cossette, looking her up and down, disgust over his face. Cossette did not answer her though, instead she simply kicked him back. The vampire that had been on the floor was standing now, and grabbed Cossette from behind. For a while, Cossette struggled but then kicked her leg up high, kicking the vampire in his face. She reached down to her black, heeled boots, and pulled a stake from the left one and then staked the vampire. Quickly switching the stake to her right hand, she lashed backwards, catching another vampire in the chest.

The ringleader vampire saw what was happening and eyed the two females.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me." He said before running off, what remained of his vampire gang left with him.

"They always run." Buffy said, pulling herself from the floor and looking at Cossette.

"You should have run!" Cossette told Buffy, a cold edge to her voice.

"I had it under control," Buffy explained to the woman in front of her, "I didn't need you saving me. Where did you come from, anyway?" Buffy wondered if this was the reason why she felt she was being watched.

"I don't live too far from here." Cossette evaded the question and then realised that Buffy had more questions for her, questions that she had been told she was not to answer unless it was necessary, "I only came to help."

"Hey! I just want to know who you are!" Buffy called out as Cossette ran off into the night, "Why is everyone running off tonight?" However, not everybody was running off tonight, in the trees of the cemetery, a man stood watching Buffy, the same man that had watched Dawn just earlier today.

---Commercial Break #2---

Dawn sat at the computer in the library, looking through everything that she could. Since reading the information that Riley had given her, she found it much easier to find out a little bit of information on Cossette, but it was information that did not seem good.

"I don't like this book," Andrew sighed, as he walked over to the table and placed a book on it, "Can I look through another?"

"What's wrong with that book, Andrew?" This was all that Dawn had heard all night. She could not believe that he was acting as Buffy's Watcher, she still wondered how Giles had had the patience to train him.

"The pictures are too scary."

Dawn sighed and took the book from Andrew, looking down at it. She saw the picture that Andrew obviously meant and quickly shook the book. For once, he was right.

"Well, we'll leave that for Xander when he gets here," she simply said and then picked up one of the Watcher's Journals that Giles had managed to save before the whole Watcher's Council building was burnt down, "Here." She handed it to Andrew. He happily took the book and sat down next to Dawn to read it.

"We make a good team, don't we?"

"Stop talking Andrew."

Luckily for Dawn, it was not that long until Xander got to the house, she kept forgetting how annoying Andrew could be until he was back and they were alone.

"So, what have we got so far?" Xander questioned, eyeing what Andrew was reading.

"She was Slayer," Dawn said matter-of-factly, but that was not all that she had, "In the 1540s." She could see the confusion on Xander's face, so picked up the Watcher's journal that she had found the information in and showed it to him. There she was in black and white, a small picture of her drawn.

"That's her," Xander frowned as he looked at the picture in the journal, every detail in the picture matched the person he had seen just a few nights ago, "That's the exact same girl."

"It can't be," Dawn shook her head, "Like I said, she was a Slayer in the 1540s. She was killed in 1548, but nobody knows how or who by." However, Xander was adamant that it was the same girl that had saved his life, that had taken out so many vampires on her own, "I'll do more digging."

---

"Take your time, Daniel." A low, Italian voice said as the man that had earlier been watching Buffy walked into his apartment. Daniel looked at the male that sat on his lazy boy chair, his eyes narrowing as a lamp was turned on.

"How did you get in, Owen?" Daniel asked, just to see the male pull out a set of keys from his pocket, "So why were you sat in the dark?"

"I was simply waiting for you," Owen explained to Daniel, "I couldn't have you thinking somebody was in, otherwise you would have checked the whole place out first. How did it go? Did you see them?"

"The new Slayer and her family?"

"She's not exactly new," Owen corrected his friend, "She's been a Slayer for eight years now, at least. I'd have thought you would have done your history."

"She's new to here, is what I meant," Daniel corrected himself, he had done his history, he needed to know what he was getting himself into, "I saw her and her sister."

"And?"

"She's good, cocky and spends way too much time talking…"

"Like all you Americans do." Owen cut Daniel off but then with a wave of his hand, told him to continue.

"She was working with Cossette LaPoint though."

"What?" Owen glared at Daniel, a flash of anger in his large brown eyes. If Daniel had been observant right then, he would have seen them flash black, but luckily for Owen he had not. Owen calmed his anger and continued to talk, "That's not good."

"Why not?" Daniel questioned, the one thing that he had been told was to watch Buffy Summers and her family, and report if there was any suspicious behaviour. He still had no idea who Owen worked for and why they wanted her watched, but he never questioned why, they were paying him enough money to just get on with the job, "What is it with this girl that has you so worried?"

"You don't need to know that," Owen shook his head and then stood up from the chair, "Your plans need to change, get into Buffy Summers' life and get rid of Cossette. She needs to be dead, you know how to do it."

---Commercial Break #3---

Buffy stood in the library with Dawn, Xander and Andrew. She had only just gotten back from her patrol and found out the news of Cossette LaPoint being a Slayer. That put everything in place, it now made sense how she fought all those vampires so easily, but when she heard that this was in the 16th Century, she began to wonder how she was alive now. Dawn and Andrew continued to do the research, while Buffy and Xander brainstormed on who this girl could be.

"She's not 500 years old!" Buffy shook her head at Xander. As much as she had to admit he was right – it was definitely Cossette that was drawn in the Watcher's journal – she just could not accept it, "She can't be much older than us! Do you have anything else, Dawn?"

"Approximate date of birth and death, no cause though," Dawn explained, not once taking her eyes off the computer screen, "Everything matches the Watcher's journal."

"But apparently she's alive," Xander sighed and looked at Buffy, "There's only a few ways that she can still be alive and look that young, Buff."

"She's a vampire." Andrew stated, but nobody listened to him. The group constantly came up with other ideas. Ideas of magic, being raised from the dead and even The First being back were put forward. Andrew tried to get through to them but it was no use. Instead, he put the book on the table, close enough to Dawn and still open on the page for her to see. If anybody, Dawn would look down at the back.

"Oh my God! She is a vampire!" Dawn suddenly stated after just glancing down at the book. Buffy and Xander could not believe what they were hearing and stopped their discussion, looking at Dawn, "She was killed by a vampire, her Watcher made a note of it. There's a whole passage about her death. That's how she's around now, she was turned into a vampire." While the three stood or sat in shock, Andrew looked around with a smug grin on his face, he had finally found something good.

---End Credits---


	3. Good Slayers Gone Bad

**Hi everyone. Here is the next episode of New Beginnings. I hope there are people out there that are reading it! I apologise now for the French that is used, I do not speak any French at all but I hope that I got it right. Please don't flame me too much if I haven't though.**

**I hope you enjoy it and have time to leave a review afterwards.  
**

New Beginnings

1x03: Good Slayers Gone Bad

**Starring:**

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells

Sophia Bush as Cossette LaPoint

Jensen Ackles as Daniel Waters

**Special Guest Starring:**

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

**Guest Starring:**

Curtis Armstrong as Pierre

Michael Landes as Cossette's Sire

Lochlyn Munro as Owen

_Pont Du Loup, France. 1548._

It was in a forest in Pont Du Loup, France. 1548, I'll never forget that date, the date that I lost my Slayer. We had been in the forest for a while, Cossette had been tracking down this vampire, managed to run him out of the village and into here. I stayed with her, ready to help her in anyway I could.

A Watcher knows he will see his Slayer die before him. I knew, but it still did not prepare me for that night. All I could do was watch as Cossette kicked the vampire back, away from her. She was tiring, I could see. It was my own fault, I had had her track this vampire for days now. He had caused a stir in Pont Du Loup recently, killing many innocent victims and turning some of them.

Cossette was a skilled Slayer, she knew what she was doing. She received her calling when she was 15, four years ago now. The longest living Slayer known to date. I was proud of her for that. That was why it surprised me what happened that night. Now I wish I was not there. I wish that I had not seen it.

I saw the fight and really did think Cossette would win, she was winning until she made one little mistake. She misjudged the vampire's next move, so he got the upper hand, knocking her to the ground. Her stake went flying across the ground and that was when I realised what was going to happen. She had lost her weapon, but he had his. The vampire jumped on top of Cossette. However, she was quick enough to find a broken branch on the floor and use it to stake the vampire.

She was skilled, but arrogant about it. That was why she did not realise that the vampire she had just killed was not the vampire she had really been tracking. The real one was hidden behind a tree, waiting for her. He had watched her fighting skill and would use that to his advantage, if he needed to. He did not though. She was too busy pulling herself off the ground to realise that he was coming out of the trees and grab her. I tried to call out to her, but it was too late.

Her reactions, once again though, were fast. She flipped him over her shoulder before he had a chance to bite her neck. Although, it was as though she knew something was going to happen. She looked at me with her big brown eyes showing fear and sorrow.

"Piere, Courir!" she called out to me, "Sortez de là!" It translated to 'Piere, run! Get out of here!'

I should have done as she told me the first time, but I wanted to make sure that my Slayer had everything she needed for the fight. A Slayer-Watcher relationship turns into that of a parent and child. It was like Cossette was my daughter and I wanted to make sure she was going to be safe.

The vampire had gotten off the floor and I got the scare of my life as he turned to me.

"Piere, aller! Maintenant!" 'Piere, go! Now!' He was after me now. I should have gone, it was my fault. I put my Slayer in danger. It is because of me that my Slayer lost her life that night.

Cossette grabbed the vampire before he could get any closer to me and span him around. The vampire kicked Cossette backwards in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. He then turned back to me. I had to wonder whether vampires knew about the Slayer-Watcher bond, I wondered whether they knew that for Cossette, losing me would be like losing her family. Was that why he was coming after me now?

Cossette got off the ground quickly though, spinning around and kicking the vampire, but he was ready. The vampire turned around and grabbed Cossette's leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground again. He then picked her up by her neck, effortlessly and looked into her eyes. I could see the fear in Cossette's eyes now, she knew what was going to happen.

"J'ai toujours demandé ce que Slayer déguste comme du sang." The vampire said, translated to 'I always wondered what Slayer's blood tasted like.' It all happened so fast, there was nothing that could be done. She could not have done anything differently now. The vampire sank his teeth into Cossette's neck. I just watched as her eyes grew wide, but I did not know whether it was shock or pain. It was a Watcher's worst nightmare, to see their Slayer being killed by the monster she hunted, right in front of him. That was all I could watch. I needed to get out of there. She had told me to leave before and now I needed to. She was dying to save me, I could not let her death be in vain.

I did not see what had happened next, by the time that I got back to the woods the next day, her body had gone. I guessed that he had taken her body, used it as a reminder of what he had accomplished. I never thought for once that he would make her into one of them. A Slayer's worst nightmare, becoming what she hunted.

I soon found out that in a moment of weakness, Cossette drank his blood and she became one of them.

---Opening Credits---

_Rome, Italy. Present Day._

Dawn just stared down at the pages of the Watcher's journal, she was shocked at the passage that she had just read. The whole room was in silence. Nobody had moved from where they were sat, in the living room, as they heard the story of what had happened to Cossette LaPoint.

"The hardest thing for a Watcher, harder than knowing your Slayer has died, is knowing that your Slayer has become one of those creature that she fought and seeing it with your own two eyes." Dawn read the last sentence from the book, Pierre had even seen Cossette as the vampire that she had become.

Again the room fell into silence, until the sound of Buffy moving to the chest of weapons. Buffy opened the chest and pulled out some holy water, four stakes and an axe. The other three just watched her until they knew what she was doing.

"Do I dare ask what you're doing, Buff?" Xander was the first to speak, to say out loud what the other two were thinking.

"I'm going to kill her," Buffy looked at Xander, "What did you think?"

"But Buff, she saved our lives."

"She's a vampire, Xander," Buffy argued back at her friend, "I'd have thought you'd be jumping to kill her." With that, Buffy began to make her way out of the room.

"Wait, Buffy, we don't know if she's done anything evil," Dawn tried to reason with her sister, "She saved you."

"Name me a vampire that hasn't done anything evil." Buffy looked at her sister, knowing that even Angel and Spike, who both had souls, had done evil things at one point in time. Spike may have died to save the world, but she never once forgot the monster that was inside of him.

"Can't you give her a chance?" Dawn asked, "You did with Spike and Angel."

"They were different."

"Why? Because you were in love with them?" Xander now questioned, his voice cold at the mention of both names.

"I wasn't in love with Spike," Buffy shook her head, looking straight into Xander's eyes. Finally she sighed, "I'm going..."

"Buffy, wait…" Dawn called out, causing Buffy to stop from leaving again. Dawn stood up and walked over to her sister, "When I saw Riley today, he said that she's good, no matter what we read. I didn't understand it at first, but he meant when we find out that she's a vampire. She's good, why else would the military work with her?"

"She has a point, Buffy," Xander sighed, he did dislike vampires, but there was something about Cossette that made him wonder just how evil she was, "If she really wanted to, she could have left us for dead the other night."

"I'm going…" Buffy shook her head and walked out of the room. She was not listening to reason, which worried both Dawn and Xander. They knew to trust her instincts, but sometimes she needed to stop and think.

"Isn't anybody going after her?" Andrew asked, quietly. It had been the first thing he had said since Dawn read the passage, they had forgotten he was there.

"I'll go…" Xander said with a sigh and made his way over to the chest of weapons, picking up some stakes.

"I'm coming too," Dawn was not going to let Xander go up against her sister alone, he would need backup. She looked at Andrew, "You stay here and watch something. Maybe see if you can find out anything more."

Once the two were gone, some weapons in hand just in case she did turn out to be evil, Andrew sighed to himself, "I never get to have any fun."

---Commercial Break #1---

Cossette walked over to the fridge and opened it, in there were cartons full of blood. Pigs blood. The one thing she had been living off for years. Any animal would do, but she preferred pigs, she had heard that it was the most like human blood but she did not know. She had never bitten a human to find out and she never intended to.

She took out a carton and closed the fridge door, she needed food right now, her body was a little weak after that last battle with the vampires. She was getting tired of watching this Slayer get herself in trouble. She had heard that Buffy Summers was well known for just jumping into a fight, but she did not think she would have to save her butt twice in the space of a week. She needed to keep a closer eye on her from now on, she was going to get her friends killed.

Sighing, Cossette took out a mug from her kitchen cupboard and poured the blood into it. She liked the blood warm, but it needed to stay in the fridge otherwise it would go off. Blood didn't really last that long.

"Well, I never expected to see that." A female's voice called out from behind her. Cossette frowned and turned to face whoever had gotten into her apartment. She had not even heard anything, which worried her, nor sensed that someone was there. When she realised it was Buffy, she sighed – she was good!

"I never expected you to come here so soon."

"When I find out the person who saved me is a vampire, I had to come over." Cossette knew why Buffy was here, she had found out the truth. It had not taken her as long as she thought, she must have had some help. Cossette wondered whether Riley Finn had mentioned something to her.

"You've found me in your Watcher's journals then," Cossette nodded her head, with a small laugh, "Your sister's good, Finn did say…"

"Don't mention his name." Buffy's gaze was cold and unmoving. Cossette instinctively mirrored her stance. She still remembered her Slayer training just like it was yesterday.

"Why not? I work with him." The beeping of the microwave interrupted the conversation, "Excuse me a minute." Cossette said before turning to the microwave and taking out the mug, taking a large mouthful of the now hot blood. "I've never gotten used to it," she stated, almost talking to herself, rather than the Slayer that stood in front of her, "I so much prefer normal food."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at what the vampire in front of her just said, she was actually shocked to hear that. She had never heard Angel or Spike talk that way about their blood, they never mentioned food, not once.

"So, I guess you came here to find out my version of when I was turned." Cossette said.

"Actually, I was going to kill you." This time it was Cossette's turn to raise her eyebrows in shocked, "You look surprised."

"I am, a little," Cossette confessed with a nod before taking another mouthful of her blood. She placed the mug on the counter beside her and leaned back onto it, "You haven't read everything in the Watcher's journals then."

"What else is there to find out?"

The sound of something crashing into the room stopped the conversation. The whole room went dark as a group of figures ran into the room. Their faces were hidden and it happened so fast that Buffy could not react or see any detail. Buffy felt herself being pulled out of the room and then the sound of screaming, the screams were from Cossette. Finally, she felt a blunt pain to her head and then it all went black.

---

"Buffy?" Xander called out as he walked into Cossette's apartment. If it had not been for the addresses in the book by the phone, he would have no idea of where the vampire lived. His eyes searched the whole place, there had been some sort of battle, there was mess everywhere, chairs had been upturned, the television had been knocked off its stand. Xander wondered whether Cossette had attacked Buffy. His heart almost stopped as he saw Buffy laying by the kitchen, unmoving. He feared the worst, "Buffy!"

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed, she was not too far behind Xander and jumped to the exact same fear as him. She could just watch as Xander picked up Buffy's body and felt for a pulse. For a minute she stopped breathing, her sister could not be dead.

"She's alive," Xander sighed, "Buffy, c'mon, wake up!"

Groaning a little, Buffy opened her eyes, much to Xander and Dawn's relief.

"Cossette…" Buffy mentioned the name of the vampire.

"Did she do this?" Dawn questioned, ready to attack even though there was no way she would be able to fight a vampire. She had tried too many times and failed.

"No…" Buffy shook her head, coming around completely now. She pulled herself off the ground, with Xander's help, "Some people came in…where's Cossette?" The three of them looked around the room, but there was no sign of Cossette anywhere, "I was talking to her, she said that there was something that we hadn't read in the journals. Before she could say what it was, we were ambushed. I never saw who by…"

As Buffy spoke, Dawn made her way over to the kitchen counter. She eyed Cossette's mug of blood first, turning up her nose in disgust, and then looked to the side of it. Sat there was a calling card.

"I think I know who it was." She said, holding up the small white card, showing it to Buffy and Xander. Xander took interest in the card, taking it from Dawn.

"Wolfram e Hart?" he read the name at the top and looked at the small logo, "Who are they?"

"They're a law firm by the looks of things," Dawn answered the question, taking a guess from the mention of "lawyer" that was written underneath the name of the company, "But what would they want with Cossette?"

"Unless the law firm is a cover up," Buffy suggested, "We need to call Riley, tell him what's happened and then find out what else is in those journals."

---

When Cossette came too after the battle, she found herself tied to a wall in a dark room. The dark did not bother her though, she could see that there were two guards watching her. From the smell of them, they weren't human, they were vampires. It would make sense, if they were watching a vampire. She had no idea where she was though, or who had attacked her and Buffy.

Buffy. She had no idea what had happened to Buffy, was she even still alive?

Her unspoken questions had to stay unspoken though, as the doors to the room opened, letting in a little light. A tall man walked into the room, his blond hair standing out against his black eyes. He was not human, at least he did not smell it, but he was not a vampire either.

"Nice to finally meet you, Cossette." The man spoke with a sly smile on his face.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Owen. I'm an old acquaintance of somebody you know," he answered her questioned, "William the Bloody, although you may know him better as Spike."

Hearing that name, Cossette narrowed her eyes and glared at the name in front of her. She remember Spike, she had come across him here in Rome in the 1950s. She had wanted to kill him then but his vampire girlfriend had gotten in the way. She had not tracked him but now began to wonder whether she should have.

---Commercial Break #2---

Dawn was having no luck. There was nothing about Wolfram e Hart anywhere on the Internet, or in any of the books. It was ridiculous, all the books that they had and there was nothing about one simple law firm.

They were not having any more luck on finding anything about Cossette either, the Scoobies were beginning to wonder if Cossette was actually telling the truth, or was just trying to get herself out of a mess.

"Thanks for nothing." Buffy sighed as she hung up the telephone from General Marshall.

"Anything?" Xander asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Nothing," Buffy sighed and rubbed her temples, "They said that Cossette will get herself out of this and there's no need to worry."

"I'd say they're wrong." Andrew looked up from the book that he was reading, panic showing in his eyes. "There's a mentioning of The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart in here. They were an ancient group of demons, but not considered a threat by The Old Ones."

"Who are the Old Ones?" Xander now posed the question, but Andrew could not answer that question.

"Oh! Found them!" Dawn suddenly jumped up and down excitedly, trying to find two lots of information was taking its toll on her, right now. She had missed the simplest thing earlier, "Wolfram e Hart, or better known as Wolfram and Hart to the English speakers. They are a law firm, they're all over the world."

"Law firms?" Buffy wanted to clarify with her sister, she was still sure there was something else about them.

"There's one in L.A, maybe Angel knows something about them."

"It's a long shot, but worth a try," Buffy agreed with a nod of her head, "But I can't call him yet. The last time we spoke, it was the end of the world."

"I can call…"

"No! No, you can't Dawnie. We'll figure this out alone."

"Has this got something to do with Spike, too?" Andrew now voiced the question that everybody else in the room new the answer to. However, Buffy ignored the question and asked him for more on The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart, "I don't think the Watchers have ever come across them."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Buffy could not deal with anything else, and Xander knew that, so he got up and answered the door.

"Oh my God!" Dawn now exclaimed from where she sat in the library, "So many people have gotten off without charge because of them. Murders, rapists, all sorts of…"

"Evil."

Buffy, Dawn and Andrew all looked up at the sound of the voice, it was not Xander, it was Riley.

"Wolfram and Hart are evil and you need to stay away from them."

"They have Cossette," Buffy disagreed with the soldier that stood in front of her, "Why didn't you tell me she was a vampire?"

"It wasn't something you needed to know," Riley explained to her, with a simple shrug, "She wasn't meant to get in your life, just watch your back."

"Great job she did," Xander answered sarcastically, "She got herself kidnapped."

"They've been after her a while, its why she's under our protection," Riley explained to the ground, "She's a threat to them. There's still so much you don't know about her, but all you do need to know is that she's good. She's on our side."

"But in the hands of people that want her dead," Dawn now joined the conversation with a laboured sigh, "Doesn't that mean we have to go after her?"

"Exactly." But Riley did not want to hear it. He tried to explain to them that some of his own men were going in that night to get her out, but deep down he knew she would never listen. She was a Slayer, this was her job. If she was going to go, she was doing it on one condition.

"Then work with us."

---

"If it was up to me, you'd be dead already." Owen told Cossette as he smiled at how vulnerable the vampire was right now. That was a lie though, he never really hated her, it was just those that he was working with that hated her. She had caused too many problems for the company's clients, "But according to the Senior Partners that's not allowed, you're needed for something big. I don't see what use you'd be to the Senior Partners though, you'll never be evil because of your Slayer blood, you can never become the monster you should be. You'll never give into the darkness that a true vampire is."

"Then kill me." Cossette simply stated. It had taken her years to find out that it was all because of being a Slayer that she still had some humanity after being turned. It was a blessing and a curse.

"And risk upsetting the Senior Partners? I think not," Owen laughed, "Just because I am immortal, does not mean I want to test how long I can last under torture," Owen stepped closer to Cossette and grabbed her face, glaring into her brown eyes, "I'll keep you alive, see what they really want from you. See what you can offer."

An alarm sounded in the building, causing Owen to turn and look at the two guards. He knew the alarm meant someone had broken into the building and hoped that it would be the military coming to save their precious vampire.

"See what the problem is." Owen told the guards and watched them leave. He laughed as he turned back to Cossette, "I wonder if that pesky military have come to save you."

---

Sure enough, in the main foyer of Wolfram and Hart, the military were there, being led by Riley and Buffy. Dawn, Xander and Andrew were there too, nobody could talk them into staying behind.

Riley had to step out of the way as an employee and one of his men battled, he knew that Cossette would be kept somewhere, he just had to figure out where. The alarms sounded around the building, so as he turned to the Scoobies, he needed to talk louder than usual.

"Follow me."

"I really don't like this." Andrew said, now wishing that he had stayed behind.

"You should have stayed home." Xander simply told him, with a shake of his head.

"Maybe I'll go back." And turned to walk back the way they had come from, only to come across one of the company's demons, snarling at him. Screaming like a girl, Andrew froze just as the demon was shocked to the ground. A soldier stood behind the demon, shocker in hand. Andrew quickly turned back to the group, "Guys! Wait for me!"

---

Owen glared at Cossette, kneeling down at her level. He could not help but chuckle at the predicament.

"It's a shame I've never had the privilege of meeting you before all this," he now said, he wanted to make her break. He wanted to make her try and attack him, get her blood pumping, get the adrenaline going. He loved to see how far he could push people, "The only Slayer to have been turned into a vampire. It's interesting what it could have done with your mind." Cossette just continued to glare at the man stood in front of her, she knew what he was trying to do, "Having to fight against all the needs of a vampire, still trying to protect potential victims."

Owen chuckled again and stood up, walking away from Cossette. He heard a man's voice outside the door, saying to check inside, the military had found them. Owen looked upwards, towards the sky and then sighed.

"Looks like you're going free this time," Owen turned back to Cossette, "According to the Senior Partners, I'm to give you up if there's a fight otherwise I might expose who I am. I don't know what they have planned for you, but I'm looking forward to finding out. I'll see you again, Cossette LaPoint."

Owen left the room through another door, just as the main door was kicked in. Riley ran ito the room, aiming his gun and looking around the room. He saw Cossette tied to the wall, but there was nothing else.

"Clear! In here!"

Buffy was not far behind him as she ran over to Cossette and untied her.

"He went that way," Cossette explained to the Slayer that had just saved her, "If you're quick, you can still catch him."

"Who?"

"His name was Owen," she explained, "He works for the Senior Partners." Buffy glanced to the door that Cossette had pointed to and then back at Riley. He was shaking his head, they were not going in, it was too dangerous. Buffy understood why, there was more research needed before they could go after anybody.

---Commercial Break #3---

It was like a normal morning in the Summers' residence as Buffy poured herself some cereal into a bowl followed by some milk. Another bowl sat on the counter, ready for Dawn.

"Dawnie! Breakfast!" Buffy called up to her sister.

"Coming!"

Buffy poured some orange juice into two glasses, just as Dawn walked into the room. Buffy began to worry, it looked like her sister had not slept at all.

"Do you need coffee?"

"Why would I need coffee?" Dawn questioned, sitting at the kitchen table and pouring herself some cereal.

"I saw the light in the library on at 3am, did you sleep at all?"

"I was researching Wolfram and Hart," Dawn confessed, she should have known to have a smaller light on instead of the main one, "I think you need to talk to Angel though. Maybe he's faced them with his whole P.I stuff. Of course, I can call him…"

"After school," Buffy reluctantly nodded her head, "Remember L.A is nine hours behind us, he'll be asleep…" at Dawn's sceptical look, Buffy had to remind herself that he was a vampire, the night was his time of day, "Just call him later, ok?" once Dawn agreed, Buffy could get on with a normal conversation, "I never asked yesterday, how was school?"

"It was…" Dawn started, she remember about Nicki and the way she had been treated, but she didn't want to worry Buffy, "It was ok, I think I'll fit right in there and besides, its just for one year, isn't it? What can one year do to me?"

"You don't ask that in this family." Buffy answered the question with a smile on her face. After the past few years, she did not want to think what one year could do anymore.

---End Credits---


	4. The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart

**Another thank you is in order for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm really glad you're enjoying this series. I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter, I wasn't too sure how much I was going to put in this and how much of characters' stories I was going to give away so it took a while to write. I hope you enjoy it though and please do leave a review to let me know.**

New Beginnings

1x04: The Wolf, The Ram and the Hart

**Starring:**

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells

Sophia Bush as Cossette LaPoint

Jensen Ackles as Daniel Waters

**Guest Starring:**

Lochlyn Munro as Owen

Alona Tal as Kristen Jamieson

Leighton Meester as Jamelia Granger

Jessy Schram as Nicki Strauss

---

Buffy spun around and managed a roundhouse kick at the demon that was coming towards her. Once again, her nightly patrol had led her to a demon, although she had to admit that she was thankful it was not in another cemetery. Tonight, she was in a small park.

The tall, scaled demon ran towards her. She watched as his claw hands came towards her and just in time, ducked out of the way. The claws embedded themselves into the slide that stood behind her. Buffy could not help but smile smugly at what she had accomplished, just what she wanted to do. However, her smug smile soon vanished when the demon pulled his claws through the slide, ripping the metal in half almost as if it was paper. Her cockiness turned to shock as she realised that her plan had not completely worked, now she needed to find a way to kill the demon much quicker than she planned.

While thinking, Buffy had to duck as the demon threw a piece to of the slide at her. She would have come out with a sarcastic remark, but since seeing what the demon could do that was the last thing on her mind. She punched the demon in the jaw, as he came her way, but it had no effect on him.

The demon simply stopped so he could tilt his head at Buffy and if he looked anything like a human there would have been a look of excitement in his eyes, but they were scaled over, so Buffy could not see them.

When he began moving again, Buffy hit him once again, but there was still no effect to the demon, instead all he did was swing out one of his claws. Buffy ducked the claw but as she stood up, she missed the second claw that was coming her way. The claw connected to her chest and sent her flying through the air until she crashed into a tree.

The view in front of her went black for a while as the wind hit her, her eyes closed tight from the pain that she felt. It had been a while since a demon had managed this pain on her and then it was an extremely strong demon – the Turokan Vampire. She was so in her thoughts that she did not realise that the demon had stalked his way over to her. It was only when she managed to open her eyes that she saw his dark figure above her, claw raised, ready to take her head off, which she knew was possible after seeing what happened to the slide.

She closed her eyes again, her body was refusing to move and if she was honest, she did not want to see as her death came. However, she never felt anything and she had to wonder whether this was what death was going to be like this time. She had to admit, she never remembered how death came the first two times, she only remembered the after effects of her second death. Deciding that maybe she had made it back to Heaven again, she opened her eyes, only to find herself still in the dark park in Rome, but with no demon in sight.

Her body stopped aching so much as panic arose. She asked herself what had happened to the demon and quickly looked around the area, she hoped to God that the demon had not found an innocent victim while she was being weak.

Her fears subsided initially when she realised that somebody else was fighting the demon, maybe Cossette had been watching the fight and had stepped in. However as she got a closer look at the person fighting the demon, she realised they were far too big built to be Cossette. They were slower too and missed the long brown hair and dark clothing. She already realised that it was a man.

Once again her fear built up as she realised that it was not the Slayer Vampire she thought it was, it was some poor helpless mortal. Buffy pulled herself from the ground where she had fallen, ignoring the pain that her body was in, and made her way over to the demon.

"Hey!" she called out to the demon, just as she watched the man duck from a swinging claw and then slide his foot out to trip the demon up. As the demon landed on his back, Buffy could only watch as the man pulled a knife out from his pocket.

"Catch!" The man said as he threw the knife to Buffy, who caught the knife with ease in her left hand but continued to look at the man, unsure of what he wanted her to do with this. She did not have much time to find out either, the demon was getting back to his feet, "In the neck, you need to cut the artery there. That'll kill it."

She wondered at first how he knew that, but didn't have the time to ask as the demon got back to his feet and was immediately after the man that had knocked him down.

"Hey! Its me you want!" Buffy called out to the demon and sure enough it turned its attention to her. She was just thankful it was away from the mortal.

As the demon came towards her, she held the knife tightly in her hand, ready to attack the first minute that she had chance. The demon swung his left claw first, which she blocked with her right arm, keeping a tight grip on the borrowed knife, and then blocked the attack coming from her left, with her left hand. The demon had moved his left claw back, meaning her right hand was free and she used that split second to hit the demon in his neck. Green goo oozed out a little over the knife and a pungent smell came from the wound, but Buffy ignored it and sliced the knife through the neck, slicing the artery that was in there.

The demon instantly stopped his attack and dropped to the ground, lifelessly, but the smell was still there, causing Buffy to cover her nose with the sleeve of her black top and back away from the scaled creature.

"Turok Demons are stong," the man now said, causing Buffy to jump. She had completely forgotten about him being there and she was not expecting the American accent, "I'm impressed. Not many people manage to kill them."

"What were you doing fighting the thing?" Buffy questioned the man as they stepped towards a bench, that had a light above it. It was then that Buffy saw the face of the man, it completely stopped her from thinking about what she was complaining at him about. Instead she held out the knife to the man, "I guess I should thank you for this anyway. How did you know how to kill a…what demon?"

"Turok Demon," the man answered with a smile, taking the knife from Buffy, "Nasty creatures. I'm Danny Waters, by the way." He held his hand out for Buffy to take, who smiled as they shook hands.

"Buffy Summers."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Buffy Summers, even if it was under unnatural circumstances."

While Buffy spoke to the man that had just helped her fight off the demon, she never realised that she was being watched. Cossette had come to keep an eye on her and was about to step in to save her until the mortal turned up. After that, she decided to keep an eye on the two of them. The mortal fought far too well to just be a passer-by and he knew about the demon. Something was not adding up for Cossette. She continued to watch the two of them talk but something in the distance caught her eye, something on the other side of the now broken slide.

She glared at what it was, a figure that stood in the trees. Not just any figure either, the one that had held her captive in Wolfram and Hart just a few weeks ago. She would never forget his face.

Her eyes met the eyes of her attacker and she kept the lock with him. She could see a smile appearing on his lips. He was up to something, she knew that. Now she just had to figure out exactly what that something was.

---Opening Credits---

"You know you really didn't have to do this." Danny explained to Buffy as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him, however he happily ate the bacon and eggs she had just made him for breakfast, her way of thanking him properly for saving her the night before. If it was not for her then she would have been killed by the Turok Demon.

"I'm just a very thankful damsel in distress," Buffy shrugged her shoulders, placing more rashers of bacon in the frying pan on the stove, "And its not often that I'm a damsel in distress."

"I guess not being a Vampire Slayer," Danny agreed with her, with a smile on his face, "I really did think a Slayer was a myth."

"A few people have said that actually." Buffy laughed a little, as she remembered back to when she first met Riley Finn. Professor Maggie Walsh has thought of the Vampire Slayer as a myth, as a scary story for Vampires, something to give childhood nightmares' nightmares.

Before either had any time to say anything else, footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway and Dawn walked in, smelling breakfast. At first, Dawn was a little confused at the smell of bacon and eggs but when she saw the man sat at the dining table, she put it all together. Special breakfast because they had company. However, after a long night of researching Wolfram and Hart, Dawn had no interest in breakfast and just grabbed herself some orange juice, while looking at the man out of the corner of her eye.

He was cute, definitely very cute, but she could see straight away that he had his eyes on her sister. When she looked over to Buffy, she could tell that Buffy was interested in him too. It was then that Dawn realised that Buffy was looking at her, her eyebrows raised in expectation.

Turning her attention to the man sat at the dining table, Dawn smiled softly. Just then she realised that the man was similar to Riley Finn in his build and hair colour. She was no longer surprised that her sister had taken a liking to him, and he was now definitely more than cute, he was hot. Very hot!

"Hi," the man spoke to her, his voice making her melt at the knees, "I'm Danny Waters."

"D-D-Dawn," she managed to stutter and then glanced at her sister, trying to as her mentally who he was.

"This is my sister," Buffy explained to Danny with a smile and then looked at her sister, "Danny helped me last night with a demon." She was not going to tell her sister that she needed saving. Again.

Dawn was a little annoyed, another demon fighter. She knew that that meant she stood no chance, he was going to be interested in her sister straight away. All demon fighters were. Her heart sunk and she kicked herself for getting so excited about this man in the first place. Trying not to come off as being jealous about her sister, Dawn smiled softly at Buffy.

"It looks like everyone is helping you at the moment," just then a knock at the door saved Dawn from a possibly awkward conversation with her sister, "That'll be Xander, I'm going to school."

With that, Dawn placed her now empty glass on the counter and left the room, picking her school bag up on the way out.

Danny turned to Buffy, a look of confusion on his face.

"Did I say something?"

"No, she's just being her normal teenage self," Buffy waved off the question, although knew at the back of her mind that there was something wrong with Dawn this morning. She would find out later what it was, maybe it was all this last night research taking its toll, she would have to have a word with her about that later on tonight. Now, she was going to find out more about the man that had saved her life, "So, you never said what got you into the demon fighting business."

"You never said how you became a Slayer, how anyone becomes a Slayer." Danny jumped around the subject, this had not been something he had planned.

Buffy frowned a little at the way Danny had jumped around the subject, either the story was too difficult for him to go into or there was something that he was hiding. Buffy just hoped that it was not the latter.

---Commercial Break #1---

Dawn walked down the halls of her new school, she hated this place, truly hated the place. She much preferred being at home, in her library, researching everything she could about anything. Wolfram and Hart had been the main thing on her list lately, it had been the main thing on both her and Andrew's list, but there were other things too. They were still researching Cossette too, and what Wolfram and Hart could possibly want from her.

Being so deep in thought, Dawn didn't realise that there was someone was walking in the same path as her, directly towards her until it was too late. The two people collided and Dawn instantly worried that it was going to be Nicki Strauss. The last thing she needed was the Queen Bitch of the school to have something else that she could throw her way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not usually so clumsy lately," a quiet female voice cried out, a little panicked, causing Dawn to look down to see a slim, blonde haired female crouched down, picking up some books. Dawn bent down too, helping the girl pick up everything that she had dropped because they had walked into each other, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Dawn shook her head as she grimaced in pain, realising that the girl had really hurt her shoulder by walking into it. She wondered whether the girl was in pain too.

Before Dawn or the girl could say anything, both of them saw a pair of feet in Gucci stilettos between them. Dawn rolled her eyes as she heard the other girl groan.

"What do we have here?" Nicki's voice taunted at the two girls, "The freak and the geek. Perfect pair and perfect place for you. Can I suggest you continue to crawl on the ground?"

Dawn looked up to say something to Nicki, but the feet were already leaving before she could pluck up the courage, she hoped one of these days she would be able to say something back to her. After all, she had saved the world a fair few times, she had fought the undead, why could she not stand up to one bully?

"She's been like that from day one," the girl said as the two of them stood up. Dawn still had a handful of papers in her hand but did not realise at first, "Erm, are you gonna hold them ransom or do I get them back?"

Dawn clicked what the girl was talking about and handed her the pieces of papers with a nervous smile.

"Thanks. I'm Kristen, by the way."

"Dawn…"

"I know, you're the new girl."

"You don't get a new girl that often then," Dawn laughed, nervously. Luckily for her, Kristen continued the conversation with their next lessons and general chit-chat, leaving Dawn to silently wonder whether she had just made a new friend in her new school.

---

It was a lovely morning to walk the streets of Rome, at least that was what Xander was thinking as he took some time off from researching everything that Buffy had had him on since they had pretty much got to Rome, two weeks ago.

He was enjoying the sun, his sunglasses protecting his one eye that he could see out of, as he made his way down the street. He was going no where in particular, he was just enjoying some time off.

He stopped outside a small newsagents type store, making him realise that he had not heard of what had been happening in the world since they had gotten to Rome, he needed a newspaper. He just hoped this place would have the foreign papers that many stores around Europe had. All he needed was a paper in English.

When he realised that he was in luck, he smiled, finding a paper that he remembered Giles reading back in England – The Daily Telegraph – it was a large paper but it would do for what he wanted it for. Just to know what had been happening in the land of the living and not the undead. He had had enough of vampires and demons for one morning.

"English?" a female's voice caught his attention behind him, causing Xander to turn around with a smile. Behind him stood a beautiful brown haired woman, her brown eyes stood out from behind her black eyeliner.

"American." Xander corrected the young woman.

"Thank God!" the woman spoke, her American accent clear to Xander, "I never thought I was going to find someone who I could have a proper conversation with in this city! I thought Rome was supposed to be full of tourists."

Xander wanted to say something back to her about that but firstly, he was a little confused at who this woman was and secondly, he had no idea what to say to that since the whole time that he had been in Rome, he had either been stuck in a house researching or had been fighting against or to save vampires.

"Sorry, that must have seemed really random to you," the woman spoke again, laughter behind her voice, "I'm Jamelia," she held her hand out for Xander to take, "Jamelia Granger."

"Xander Harris," Xander finally spoke, shaking the woman's hand.

"Xander? Nice, well, its great to meet you," Jamelia smiled at Xander and even if Xander wanted to say something he would not have had a chance since Jamelia continued to talk, "And its so great to finally meet someone else who speaks English, especially an American too! That's great! Where are you from? What are you doing here? Say, do you want to get coffee?"

Xander simply raised his eyebrows, although he was not sure whether Jamelia would have seen that behind his sunglasses and eye patch. However, he had to admit, he did want to get coffee with this woman, not only would it give him something to do during his break, it would give him a chance to talk to someone other than the friends he had moved here with and the vampire and military organisation that he had become part of his life.

---

"So you invited a stranger into your home and made him breakfast?" Andrew questioned Buffy as the two sat in the sitting room, with books all around them, "You never did that for me when I was staying at yours."

"You were never a guest, Andrew." Buffy sighed, never once taking her eyes off the book to look up at her Watcher.

"Even when I helped you?" Andrew asked, now feeling a little hurt. However, Buffy never had to answer anything as the telephone rang, "I'll get it."

Buffy was not going to stop him, she knew that it would most likely be Giles or someone in England with information on Wolfram and Hart, since they had not been able to get into contact with Angel at the Hyperion Hotel, it was always an answer phone and Buffy hated talking on those things, especially about something so big like Wolfram and Hart.

"Hey, Buffy, do you know a man called Wesley?" Andrew's whining voice called out to her, causing her to look up with a frown. Was it really the same Wesley as she was thinking about, "Erm…Wesley Windom-Price."

Buffy jumped up off the couch, dropping the book that she was reading to the floor, and ran over to the phone. She had never thought she would be so excited about hearing from her ex-Watcher, but she knew that he had been working with Angel for the past few years, maybe he knew what was going on with her vampire ex-boyfriend.

"Wes?" Buffy said into the phone the minute she snatched it from Andrew's hands, "Wes, its great to hear from you. I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear from you before!"

Buffy stayed silent while Wesley told her everything that he had to say, she felt like she was going to drop the phone when she heard the one thing that she never expected since finding out about the demonic company.

"Ok, thank you," Buffy finally spoke, her voice quiet, "I'll call if I need anything else."

She hung up the phone and looked towards Andrew, who had gone back to research, however was listening to the conversation. She knew that he was more interested in the conversation she had had, rather than the book that he was reading.

"Who was that?" Andrew asked as Buffy picked up the phone again, "Another boyfriend?"

"An ex-Watcher," Buffy simply said as she dialled the number. She was not interested in sharing the story with Andrew, he would find out eventually, instead she was more interested in getting in touch with the one person she knew could help her right now and shed some light on the situation.

"Hello? Giles?" Buffy asked into the phone once she heard somebody pick it up, "We may have a problem, Angel's working for Wolfram and Hart."

---Commercial Break #2---

Danny stepped into the café, out of Rome's blistering heat. He had gotten used to this over the years, after all he had moved to Rome six years ago, from New York. Now that he was at his destination, he looked around the room. He was looking out for one person but had not seen him yet, he had spotted a brown haired male with an eye patch sat with a brunette woman, there was an Italian family sat in the far corner…that was when Danny spotted who he was looking for.

He walked over to the furthest table from the door, as far away from anybody that could pass and overhear without them realising.

"Hello, Daniel." The man spoke as Danny sat down.

"Owen." Danny said as he looked at the blonde haired man that he had arranged to meet. Danny picked up the menu on the table, to make it look like they were really coming for food rather than discuss what they were really here for. Just as he was about to update Owen on his progress, a waitress came over to the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have a coffee." Danny smiled up at the waitress, he needed to get rid of her quickly. Once she was gone again, they could talk.

"How is it going with the Slayer?"

"The Turok Demon was perfect," Danny explained to his friend, "She had no idea how to kill it, I stepped in before she was killed."

"Yes, I saw that," Owen nodded his head, "And so did Cossette." at the mention of that name, Danny screwed up his nose in a look of disgust.

"I thought you had taken care of that thing?"

"I had to let her go," Owen explained, "It was either that or my life…" Before Owen could say anymore, the waitress returned to the table with Danny's coffee. She placed it on the table and then smiled between the two.

"Are you wanting any food?"

"No thanks, Sweetheart," Danny smiled at the woman, knowing that Owen wanted her gone. They both wanted to talk in private, "We'll call if we change our mind though."

"What I want to know is how it went when you left the park," Owen continued their previous conversation once the waitress had left, "Where did you go, what did you talk about?"

"She thanked me for saving her life, asked me about the demon and how I got into the demon fighting business."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"What about you? How much did you tell her about you?"

"Nothing."

Owen frowned a little at what Danny had said, he had not expected Danny to get away with saying nothing about his personal life. He knew it would make the Slayer suspicious of him, he knew she did not like secrets. After all, he had been watching her the past few weeks of her being in Rome and knew that she hated the secrets that Cossette had kept from her.

"Tell her about you," Owen explained to him, "Tell her about your parents, what got you into this. Just don't tell her about the company, make her think you work alone. While you do that, I'll be able to get Cossette out of the way, have her doing what my bosses want her for."

"Who exactly are your bosses?" Danny asked, curious as to who he really did work for and why Buffy could not find out.

"You've worked with me for six years now, never asking questions. Why now?"

"I just wondered why Buffy can't know." Danny answered his friend truthfully, "What do either girls have anything to do with anything?"

"They are everything to the company," Owen told Danny, his voice had force behind it to make it clear that he was annoyed that Danny was asking questions, "I don't know exactly what though, I don't ask questions."

"And what if Cossette gets in the way?" Danny now asked, knowing not to ask any more questions about his orders, "I trust after what you've been told, I'm not to kill the vampire."

"No, don't kill her," Owen agreed with Danny, "I want the two apart, I want them enemies. I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to do that." Danny understand what Owen meant straight away, he would definitely be able to find a way to make Buffy think that Cossette was the enemy, all he had to do was tell her the story of what happened to his family and then blame it on one person. With a quick good bye, Owen left Danny at the table on his own, to think of how exactly he would do this.

---

Dawn walked back from school with her new friend, Kristen. She was so glad that she had managed to make a new friend so quickly, however she was a little surprised that Kristen wanted to be her friend. Throughout the day, Dawn noticed that the girl was very sporty and co-ordinated, from what she had heard, she had been a cheerleader and in Nicki Strauss' group of friends until just a few months ago, about the time that Sunnydale had been destroyed.

As she thought about it on the way home with her friend, she didn't notice the group of girls from the school just behind them, taunting the two of them. Even though Kristen had been a cheerleader, because she had chosen to quit the squad many people thought of her has weird and strange. They could not understand why anyone would want to quit the squad, while Dawn wondered why anyone would want to join it.

The girls continued to taunt them and it was not until Kristen mentioned for the two of them to keep walking that Dawn realised there were people behind her and her friend.

"Are the two of you scared?" one of the girl's voices called out but Dawn did not recognise it, "You're both weak, why don't you face us."

"Just keep walking." Kristen said again.

"Hey freaks!"

Suddenly Dawn was hit with something wet and cold on her back, causing her to scream out from the shock. She had no idea what it was and hoped that it was just water, otherwise that could be interesting to explain to her sister.

"What the hell was that?" She let out her frustration as she turned around, she wanted to just be able to walk away but after everything in Sunnydale, she was not going to let a group of girls get away with taunting her.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I guess our water slipped out of the bottle." One of the girls said, with a fake apology, her eyes laughing behind the plastic that she was. As if to prove a point, the girl held up an empty bottle of water in her perfectly manicured hand.

"What are you going to do about it, geek?" Another girl questioned causing Dawn's anger to boil.

"C'mon, Dawn, leave it." She felt Kristen's hand on her arm, pulling her away from the scene. She knew that walking away would be the best idea, but she wanted to show that she would not allow people to walk all over her.

"Oh, and the freak talks," the first girl laughed, looking directly at Kristen, "Just going to walk away again? You're not going to stand up to us again? You changed so much, Kristen. You really did turn into a freak."

"Call me what you want, Kelly," Kristen sighed with a shake of the head, "I'm not going to fight you. Me walking away is the best thing for you." Kristen tried again to pull Dawn away from the situation but she didn't have the chance as the girl named Kelly launched herself at Kristen to pull at her hair. Kristen was ready and with quick reflexes, she turned around and blocked the attacked with one hand. With her spare hand, she grabbed Kelly's other hand and bent them both backwards, seeing the pain in Kelly's eyes.

"I said it would be better for you. Don't try attack me from behind." Kristen warned the girl and then pushed her backwards.

As Kelly backed away, rubbing her aching arms and pulling the other girls away, Dawn looked at Kristen in surprise, she had not expected to see what she had from this girl.

"I'm sorry," Kristen said from Dawn's expression, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You di…"

"I don't know what's happened to me. Since a few months ago…" Before Kristen could say anything else, what had happened caught up on her. Thinking that Dawn was going to turn out to be like the rest of the girls in her school she ran away, as fast as she could, leaving Dawn to walk home on her own.

"Don't go!" Dawn called out after the girl, "I think I know!" but Kristen was already gone, which had Dawn playing the scene that she just saw back through her head. After seeing the quick reflexes and the strength that Kristen seemed to have, Dawn could only come to one conclusion.

Kristen was a Slayer.

---

Xander sat in the café with the woman he had met just hours earlier. It seemed like minutes that he had been talking to her in the store but as he glanced down at his watch while she was away from the table he realised he had been there for almost four hours. It had been so easy to talk to Jamelia, he never thought it would be so easy to talk to someone as it had been talking to Anya. He closed his eyes as he thought about his deceased ex-fiancée, thinking that it wasn't so easy to talk to her. Anya never made his life easy, but he still loved her and was willing to work at being with her.

As Jamelia made her way back to the table, Xander had to find a way to tell the woman that he needed to leave but it had nothing to do with her.

"You know something, I didn't realise the time," Jamelia said as she sat down, "I really need to get back to my hotel. I had some things planned later today."

"Oh, of course." Xander answered with a smile, happy that he didn't have to say anything along those lines. He didn't want to disappoint her after she had been so relived to find an American around here.

"I'm really sorry, I don't want to go. I really wish I had more time."

"Don't worry about it, I'm short on time too," Xander now said, knowing that he had to leave now. Buffy would not be too happy if he took the whole day off from researching, especially when they had information about Wolfram and Hart to find out still, "Maybe I could get your number or you could take mine. I can take you for dinner before you go back to America or something."

"I'd love that." Jamelia smiled, quickly jotting her number down on a napkin on the table, "It was lovely to meet you, Xander." She finally spoke before leaving the café, leaving Xander to sit there with a smile on his face, life was starting to look up. He knew that nobody would ever replace the part in his heart that Anya held, but he and Anya had split up a long time ago and he had started to move on, he had to continue and he knew she would never hold him against that.

---

"He's working with them? Angel's working with the enemy?" Andrew repeated over and over again as he paced the floor. He had been like this since Buffy had explained what the news was. She had to explain to him after he had overheard what she had said to Giles, before explain, he was much much worse.

"Andrew, sit down and shut up," Buffy sighed, rubbing her temples, "You're giving me a headache."

"But Angel's working for them, for Wolfram and Hart."

"He's what?" Dawn's voice called out from the doorway to the living room, Buffy had not even heard the front door close.

"Oh, Dawnie, sit down and get Andrew to sit down too," Buffy ordered her calmly, "I need to explain."

"That Angel's working with Wolfram and Hart? What is there to explain? He's lost his soul! Again!"

"No! No, he hasn't!" Buffy shook her head and walked to Dawn, "At least I don't think so. It was Wes that called me to tell me, they're working there, fighting the good fight from the inside."

"What?" Dawn questioned with a frown, "You mean, they've told you about the company and who the Old Ones are?"

"Not quite, but Giles found out about the Old Ones," Buffy explained to her, "I wanted Xander here too before I explain anything though. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I walked home with one of the girls," Dawn shook her head, "Are we in trouble Buffy? Will Angel come here?"

"No, I don't think so," Buffy tried to calm her sister down, "But we're not going to be asking him to come here any time soon, don't worry about it. I'm not going to trust him while he works with Wolfram and Hart, I don't care about the reasons."

"So, what does Giles know?"

Just before Buffy could answer her sister's question, the three in the room heard the front door slam shut and then quick footsteps come towards the door. For some reason the three were on guard, Buffy was ready to attack if she needed, anything to protect her sister, while Andrew began to cower away from the door. However, it was only Xander stepping through the door, causing everybody to visibly sigh.

Xander instantly felt like he had walked into a room that were on guard and began to question what was going on, not liking the hostile feeling that surrounded him. He instantly thought back to about seven years ago when he was still in high school. A spell gone wrong meant that every girl in school, except Cordelia – who he had wanted – came after him and in the end wanted to kill him because he did not want them back.

"What's going on?"

"Angels working with Wolfram and Hart." Andrew instantly blurted out to the newcomer, causing Xander to jump to the same conclusion as Dawn.

"What? Angel's lost his soul again?"

---Commercial Break #3---

"Giles told me a long time ago that before humans, the world was run by demons. These are who the Old Ones are, the ones that never saw The Wolf, The Ram and the Hart as a threat."

"Wait, I remember Anya saying something about that," Xander cut in, as the four Scoobies sat on the couch of the living room, trying to put together everything they could about Wolfram and Hart and what Angel's involvement was, "It was what was going on with the Mayor, he was becoming…"

"An Old One? That doesn't make sense, how do you become an Old One?" Dawn questioned the two eldest of the Scoobies, looking between them.

"It was the Ascension," Buffy explained, "There were various things the Mayor had to do and the timing had to be perfect. He was to become a demon that originally ruled the world.

"I never realised," Buffy went onto explain, "But when I went to find out about the Scythe, it was that that killed the last of the Old Ones. They were destroyed by a Slayer."

"Why are we worrying about the Old Ones when Angel is ruling Wolfram and Hart?" Andrew questioned, twirling his growing hair in his fingers as he curled up on the couch.

"He does have a point, Buff," Xander hated to admit that Andrew was right, "What are you going to do about him."

"Nothing for now," Buffy explained, "We'll keep an ear to the ground. There are plenty of trained Slayers in the US, if needed, they'll attack. We'll all attack."

"Speaking of Slayers," Dawn now moved the conversation onto what had happened after school, "I think there's one in my school."

"Are you sure?" Buffy was now interested, she knew that not all the Slayers had been found, they were still turning up. Some would never be found, some would not understand what was happening to them and see themselves as freaks because there were no Watchers to help them, but she wanted to help as many as she could.

"After seeing her reactions and strength, I'm pretty sure."

"Has she had any dreams?" Buffy now asked.

"I don't know her that well."

"Then we'll have to find out," Buffy informed her sister, who agreed straight away, "If there's another Slayer in Rome, she'll need my and Cossette's help, and possibly yours, Dawn, if you want to be her Watcher."

Dawn's eyes lit up at hearing what Buffy had just said. She never once thought that she would become a Watcher and now she was grateful and honoured at the opportunity. She couldn't wait but be able to help a new Slayer.

"Meanwhile, we'll arrange with Rhonda for her and her group of move closer to L.A to keep an eye on Angel and their friends at Wolfram and Hart."

---End Credits ---


End file.
